


I Wanna Shampoo You

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Massage, Older Man/Younger Woman, Taking a bath, Tim Being Adorable, Tim Taking Care Of You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: A little drabble that came to me as I listened to Tim sing "All I Want".





	I Wanna Shampoo You

After a long day at work, Tim had run you a bath. You slipped out of your robe and stepped into the bubbles of the claw-footed tub in the bathroom. The warm water felt amazing on your tired body as you sunk neck deep, sighing and closing your eyes. 

You lay like this for some time, allowing your muscles to relax. You were brought back to reality by the sound of Tim's deep baritone,

“Darling? Are you alright?”

He asked as he popped his head around the door. You opened your eyes slowly, smiling at Tim. He always made you smile.

“I'm fine, just a little tired,”

You told him. 

He entered the bathroom and he crouched down beside the bath to kiss you gently. 

“What can I do to help?”

He asked you as he stroked your cheek with the back of his fingers. 

“How about a nice massage?”

He suggested. 

“That'd be lovely,”

You told him, a smile on your face again as you gazed at him. He was just perfect. 

Tim retrieved a stool from the corner of the room and he positioned it at the top of the tub where your head was. Taking the jug from the little shelf on the wall, he wet your hair and tenderly smoothed it back, away from your face. He poured some sweet smelling shampoo on his hands and began to lather it through your hair. The slight pressure of his fingertips felt heavenly on your scalp and you settled back, humming your approval as he made circles with his thumbs. 

Tim rinsed off the soap and then he concentrated on caressing you. His hands moved down to your neck, his thumbs pressing firmly against your nape in an attempt to work out all the kinks which the stresses of your day had caused. Tim's hands felt so good as they ran over your silken skin, slowly working along your shoulders. 

As Tim kneaded the knots out of you, you closed your eyes again. He had such gentle, soft hands and they always made you feel like putty. 

“That feels so good,”

You murmured quietly, feeling all your fatigue dissipate under Tim's skilled direction. Tim smiled, glad that you were beginning to feel better.

Looking down at you from above, he tilted your head back by your chin so he could kiss you again. His full lips felt so sweet against your own and you sighed against them. Drawing back, Tim slid his hands down your collarbone and clasped them together, his head next to yours. 

“How do you feel now baby?”

He asked, his hot breath on your ear making you shiver. 

“Much better. Thank you,”

You replied quietly and Tim kissed your cheek delicately. 

“I have to go finish making dinner. It'll be about ten minutes,”

He said, standing up from the stool.

You reached for his hand as he began to walk away, tugging him back to the edge of the bath. He crouched down again.

“I love you Tim,”

You said simply.

“I love you too darling,”

He replied, squeezing your hand, his green eyes sparkling magnificently. He leaned over and captured your lips with his own as he cupped your face with his hand. You opened to his insistent tongue and he let it explore, tenderly stroking your own. The movement of his mouth made his beard whisper on the sensitive skin of your face and you whimpered quietly, the sound swallowed by Tim. Pulling away, Tim looked at you, a small smile on his lips. 

“See you soon,”

He said quietly and he kissed your nose before getting up and leaving the bathroom. You watched as he walked away before sinking deep in the water again, a feeling of contentment surrounding you.


End file.
